zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Diary of a Saiyan Princess
is a story written and edited by BullaBrief101. Hunting It was a pretty nice day in West City. Clear blue skies, bright sun shine, and the world hasn't been in danger in a long time. This diary is written by me, Bulla Brief, daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Brief. I live in a huge semi sphere dome house called Capsule Corp... it's a pretty big house.. you could fit a whole Namekian race in there according to my mother. She always told me about her adventures searching for the legendary dragon balls. After graduating from high school, I decided to go on an adventure to search for the dragonballs to wish for.... a boyfriend. My dad threw a fit when I told him. I was thinking about keeping it to myself but it slipped out one time.... fail on me... *sigh*. I found the dragonball radar in the basement in my mom's old stuff, she fixed it up for me and I started to pack for my adventure. Days later, I left my home with my motorcycle, all packed up while wearing my capsule belt. I felt like a new woman... ready for an adventure... my mom waved goodbye and I saw a tear escape her eye as I slowly left. My dad just stand there shocked..he knew that I'm all grown up and ready to take on the world.... I headed out of town...to find the dragonballs. 2nd Day Here I am, sitting in my room after a nice relaxing bath. As I was listening to my ipod, I started writing about my day. I found the first dragon ball in a haunted house located deeply in the woods. Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh...old house....flicking lights.... and mysterious booby traps set up everywhere. It wasn't really that bad. Just some loose pieces of wood and flickering lights. It surprisingly was interesting, but I'm a girl who has a sense for adventure. I found the one star dragon ball in a treasure chest guarded by some ghosts. I only had to avoid their traps, then they would give me the legendary object inside the old brown chest. I opened it and the dragon ball was revealed, I took it and quickly ran out the haunted mansion. I rode off on my motorcycle to forget that dreadful place......... yet I wrote it in my diary. :\ 3rd Day I set off for another adventure looking for the dragonballs. The radar lead me to a bird's nest. I actually flew up there cause it was easier. The nest was huge as fuck, it belonged to a male dodo bird. How did I know the gender? ..well.....I'd rather not say..ya know... Well....basically there was no bird in sight so I snuck in and took the dragonball. Before I could leave, the male dodo arrived with his lunch in its beak, he spit it out and shiz...... I accidently stepped on a twig, which caught the attention..... of the DODO.. who looked at me..... with lustful eyes..... I just smiled there nervously like big shitz was all around me. The dod flashed heart shaped eyes at me.......he maybe..or maybe not......was in love.......I think.... I just ....... he's too aroused....oh yeah...totally.... So I flew off the mountain while the Dodo chased me..planning for me to pop eggs from my ass... good thing I was holding that dragon ball tightly and securely. After all that flying.....I shot him...bestwayhellzyeahandshit! I rode again on my motorcycle that made me look like a biker babe.....which I am one..... while carrying the dragon balls in my backpack :\ 4th Day Today was my lucky day.....I found two b-.....dragonballs. They were in the jungle...yeah I had some trouble finding them. I even had to run from screaming monkeys, hungry hippos, and horny snakes....yes the snakes had horns on them..like a descendant of a cow... well they did munch on grass a lot.... Anyways.... I now have 4 dragonballs.....I need three more then my wish will be granted.....right after Shenron has his erection... ...Anyways....I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me........and....following me....yeah....creepy right?... I decided to storm the road with my jeep. I love this baby...never know what I'd do without it.....loved it always... but yeah...stalker..who ever you are....you better be a hottie....who has good intentions....yeah....hehe... blah xP 5th Day My feeling about a stalker kept increasing. My head felt like a binder juts closed on it. The nerves kept getting to me. I don't know what to do. I just kept my head up high and just kept walking. I headed out to the grassland areas. The place was pretty peaceful, the sun was going down and the sky showed a variety of colors. The radar pointed me to a lake, the only explanation was that the dragon ball was in the lake. The only way for me to get it was to swim underwater. I stripped to my bra and panties and dove in, hoping that no one will see me in this. I was driving to find a spot to set up my capsule house, everything was running smoothly. The sun was going down which made the sky beautiful. I felt relaxed, until my jeep started shaking, I thought it was engine problems, but no.........someone was breaking through it....... I quickly stopped the car, I rushed to the back and apparently.....there was a burnt hole on the car....I looked in the hole and..... then I realized ........"SOMEONE STOLE MY BALLS!" 6th Day So today, I actually met who stole my dragonballs. His name is Steve.....he's extremely sexy.....like he makes me blush a lot. Before he went to bed I actually saw him shirtless.....I felt like the world just stopped and got perfect instantly. Anyways......we actually started to work together, apparently we both had reasons but we never told each other. I learned a little about him, he's actually pretty awesome once you get to know him....I was actually thinking about asking him...but I didn't want to make things too awkward for him....it seemed he was focused on something way bigger. 7th Day Day 7 of my adventure........don't even feel tired... I traveled with Steve to the dessert to retrieve the last dragonball I let him drive my motorcycle.....he seemed so happy.....felt like throwing up x.x.......We actually did some shopping for Steve to get him some new clothes. I lost my capsule belt and we needed a place to stay....we found an abandoned cabin in the middle of no where. I also had no clothes and the clothes that I'm currently wearing were all sandy.....I found a red play boy bunny suit on a brown chest in my room...... 8th Day I put on the bunny suit. I was somewhat reaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyy uncomfortable, but also ...really sexy....it was a perfect fit for me. I love red, it's my color. Steve actually didn't seem interested.....not even horny...like I look like trash.....*sobs* oh well.....not like I was gonna see him again right? ....this is only temporarily .... We explored the fort and Steve found the last dragonball and my capsule belt....we put them with the others........then..the balls glowed so brightly....then.. almighty Shenron appeared Shenron asked "What is your wish?" in a god like voice, this is my chance....a perfect boyfriend......he will bring me flowers.....we'll spend time together and soon ...we'll live happily ever after!!!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! WHITE DRESS!! .........anyways.....I thought about it....Steve needed the wish more than I do....I let him take the wish...and what did he for? ....to know what happened to his planet and family.. ...well......he needed that wish.....I smiled...my wish can wait. We said our goodbyes......and went our separate ways, I had to go to college soon to get my degree. I didn't get my wish...but was that adventure a waist...definitely not...I met the coolest guy ever......and that's all that matters...... Raising a Saiyan Baby Prologue Years later, Steve got me pregnant cause of my controlling mother.... On July something something something......I gave birth to my baby boy name John....adorable baby...soft brown hair....eyes like the deep blue sea..Steve wanted to protect me so we couldn't live with each other....I had to raise the baby on my own.....this shall be advice.....to raising a Saiyan Baby. Feeding John has a huge appetite, much like his father. He usually drinks three full bottles of milk without leaving a single drop. He also eats four cans of baby food, also I can't leave my food unattended because John will munch on the food quickly, unless its vegetables. I once left a slice of my chocolate cake while holding John. I had to leave John and the cake to answer a business call from work. John somehow grabbed the cake from the table and ate it quickly. I returned and found my cake missing and frosting all over my boy's face. I could only laugh, but I felt strongly pissed at the same time. I couldn't stay mad at him, I just licked the chocolate off of his soft baby cheeks. So yes, Saiyan babies eat a lot...so watch out and don't leave your food unattended. Entertainment John loves playing with his toys, especially his Toy Trunk that I created.... That red truck was like his distraction. John loves putting blocks on the back of that truck, it could also turn into a fire truck, cement truck and more...yep..I learned how to design toys. John also loves to watch TV, I accidently let him watch wrestling with his daddy not knowing.....man I'm such a terrible mother...... Luckily he forgot all about it. The kid loves his video games now. I got him one on his 4th birthday. He simply fell in love with that game.....but I am worried that he'll only want to do that.... Love I do love my son very VERY much, and knowing that he'll grow up to be a man. I will always treasure that little bundle of baby joy in my heart. I help him whenever he needs it like...whenever he needs a diaper change or when he's sick. Or whenever he needs his mommy's attention I would take off work in my lab to play with the rattle with him. I would also take him to the park or the zoo for some fresh air and to explore the world around him. At the end, I would get him an ice cream and a toy for him. John is a good baby (sometimes moody) but hey, we all are. I love him and I wish the best for him. I'm proud to be his mother and I'm proud to have him as my own kid. Everyday, I always wish for the best for his life......I love you son.. The End Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Bulla Category:Fanfiction